


Covenant of Promise

by intresszero



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Other, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intresszero/pseuds/intresszero
Summary: Vail, a young trans femme frets over her first meeting with Freya, whom she greatly admires and is attracted to. Will she 'survive' her first date with divinity?





	Covenant of Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extrapolation of a fantasy I had after having a conversation with an online friend. The characters are inspired by real people, and one of them *might* be me.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The characters featured in this story are trans femmes/women. I write this note, because should someone happen to read it, you've been warned if this isn't the content you want to see. I absolutely do NOT want to receive any transmisic and transmisogynistic comments or reviews. I am a queer trans writer, and bigotry will not be tolerated.

Today was the day! Her heart pounded in her chest, anxiety reverberating through her whole body. She could scarcely believe it had come. The awaited month, the promised day, the hour of desire. It was upon her and her body shivered at the mere thought. What had she done to deserve this good fortune? 

“What shall I wear? I have to look cute…” she mused aloud. Really, what attire she chose to adorn herself with was of no consequence. What pale imitation of dress she chose would most likely end up on the floor again.

She rummaged through her closet for little over half an hour, nixing outfit ideas and themes repeatedly. She had to leave a good first impression! All she had was that impression, and she could not fail; she would not fail. Her mind was buzzing with conflicting thoughts of happiness and desire juxtaposed against fear and self-loathing. What if everything went wrong? What if she was found lacking and deficient, which she felt was her truth. A pitiful and unlovable creature, merely mimicking the desirability of those she held close.

“Ah…what’s the use.” She sobbed to herself, collapsing to the floor in a broken heap. She bore her soul in that moment. She wailed her anguish to the universe and prayed for strength. Even just a paltry amount with which to pick herself up would suffice. She thanked her foresight to fill her room with music loud enough to drown out the sounds of her failure, lest her housemates hear. She sat there for what felt like eternity, lost in a haze of depression and anxiety, weeping silently for the girl she wished she could be. She rose, slowly, wiping the remnants of salty tears from her countenance. She carried herself into the bathroom to wash away the evidence of her weakness. As she returned to her room her eyes spied a recent addition to her wardrobe, one that she had forgotten about. It was but a simple black dress devoid of personality and flair, the perfect garment to suit her mood. She first donned a pair of black tights, sheer and see-through, to highlight her mild curves. She slipped her dress on, pausing to admire the comforting snug, pleased that her clothes were beginning to fit tighter on her body. She slipped into a pair of black flats adorned with a small silver buckle, and rounded out her look with plain silver jewelry; A pair of small silver hoop earrings, a plain silver band on her right hand, and a black choker complete with a silver o-ring. She returned to the bathroom to quickly apply her face, a conservative amount of black liner and lipstick. This was a special day, and she did not want to over-do it.  
She scrutinized herself in the mirror harshly, as usual, making sure her makeup would look as good as possible given her paltry application skills. Satisfied, she left the bathroom just as her cell rang, startling her a bit. She nervously answered the call, stomach wrenching from the anxiety, without even checking the caller ID.

“Uhm, hello?” she uttered demurely.

“Hello, cutie~ it’s Freya! I’m almost to your place, just a few more minutes! I’m so looking forward to seeing you!” her voice was gorgeous. It was radiant. It was everything she had imagined it would be and more. It sent a shiver up her spine and stopped her vocal chords cold. The panic started setting in again and she was gripped with fear once more.

“You there, cutie?” Freya inquired. “Are you alright?”

Vail mentally kicked herself for being so overtly nervous and awestruck “Ah, yes, sorry! I’m fine. I’ll come and greet you!” she said, trying to pretend she wasn’t a firecracker of nerves with a lit fuse. She hurried from her room to the front door, pausing only to greet her housemates for the day, as she unlocked the door in anticipation of company. It was the last moment she’d have of anxiety, she thought. The night, and Freya, would calm her—Divines willing.

She opened the door, right on time, as a silver Honda pulled up just in front of the house. The rear passenger’s side door opened and out stepped a Goddess. Divine beauty made manifest for her eyes to behold. The gorgeous womxn towered over everything, or at least that’s how Vail felt in that moment. The Goddess bid farewell to her evening’s attendant, gathered her things from the vehicle’s trunk, and made her way to Vail. Vail stood transfixed, silent and motionless, as the Goddess approached her—smiling. Defying her natural instinct to collapse in awe, she used all she had to remain standing and moderately intact.

“You’re adorable, cutie, but aren’t you going to invite me in?” the Goddess said, gently putting a finger on Vail’s chin. It drove her absolutely wild and set her soul aflame. Such tenderness and direction, she couldn’t possibly begin to please this Goddess. Why had she allowed herself to have this night? Why did she agree to this arrangement? No, she would do everything in her power tonight. She was going to please this Goddess in so many ways, she presumptuously told herself.

“Yes! Sorry! Of course. I was…honestly, I was just transfixed by you. You’re more beautiful than I ever could have imagined from your pictures and I’m SO glad you’re here. Thank you!” she instinctively reached out and hugged the Goddess, and just as quickly recoiled and backed away. “I’m…sorry! I didn’t ask if you’d like a hug! I…apologize.”

The Goddess chuckled slightly.

“It’s okay, hun. You’re nervous and I can tell. I don’t mind. Before the end of the night, you’ll be doing much more anyway.” she smirked.

Vail felt the heat in her body rise exponentially, as if she were suddenly a roaring furnace. Her embarrassment was so thick, the Goddess could she the blushing in her cheeks with minimal effort.

“Ah…you flatter me! Here, let me grab your things and I’ll show you to my room…” she picked up the Goddess’ luggage and beckoned her to follow her into the house. They stopped to acquaint the Goddess and Vail’s housemates, informing them that she’d be there for a few days while she was in town, and continued on to Vail’s room.

“Well. This is my room. I hope you’re okay with sharing it with me? Unfortunately, we don’t have a spare room as of yet, since one of housemates hasn’t actually left like he said he would…” she sighed heavily, the emotional weight weighing on her suddenly.

“That is more than fine, cutie. I’m here for pleasure and business, after all.” she smirked devilishly, melting Vail’s heart in the process. Vail set about moving the luggage out of the way when suddenly she felt a hand gently caress her butt. She yelped in surprised and relaxed as the hand gently messaged her cheeks.

“Ah, you surprised me…” she breathed lustfully, arousal spiking and desire overcoming her sense of reason.

“I know.” The Goddess chuckled, driving Vail mad with lust at her smug candor. “I could only wait so long. I already told you that I liked what I saw when we were chatting online.”

“I…ung…know. I just…hadn’t expected you to be quite so forward.”

“Expect the unexpected, cutie. I have claws to whet and a chair to calling my name, if you would like?”

“I…would love that. Can I…take you out sometime afterwards? I’d…ung hate…to waste the evening I had planned…”

“I would be thrilled! You’re so thoughtful and gorgeous.”

“Ung…gorgeous? You’re the…ung…gorgeous one, but I’ll take that praise…”

“That’s good. Your butt is so pleasing to the touch. Might I sample more of you?”

“Ah…yes, of course…” Vail said, still maddened with pleasure, as she began to remove her garments; unconsciously wiggling her butt into the Goddess’ eager hands. The Goddess, in turn, slowly began to undress herself as she continued to caress Vail’s now bare form.

“Mhm, I love me some thickness~” the Goddess whispered into Vail’s ear seductively, driving her mad with desire. She ran her fingers across Vail’s body. “You’re already so into this, I love it.”

“O-of course…after our last chat it cons…ung…summed a majority of my thoughts.” she said as she set herself on all fours. “Please, dig your claws in my back~”

“You’re eager, but you’re not the one in charge here, cutie. I will oblige, but for the evening you’re mine to command~”

“Ah, yes…I’m sorry for being presumptuous. Can I call you mistress?”

“You may.”

“M-mistress… if it would please you, dig your claws in my flesh? I desire to serve you tonight.”

“Mmm, that’s more like it. I hope you’re ready for a night.”

“Y-y-yes, mistress. I-I’m ready~”

“Good~ let’s begin proper…”

With that, and no other communication between the two lovers, they set off on a whirlwind of pleasure. It was a tornado. A hurricane. A disaster of untold proportions. Vail was grateful that she had chosen a carefully curated playlist, approved by her Goddess of course, with which to drown out the sounds of their love making. Goddess had no intention of being lax with her tonight. She would rake her claws through flesh, and if Vail was willing, she would draw blood. It was an intimate mix of pleasure and pain that would leave them both in utter ecstasy.

Before they could engage in such a lovely ritual, there were a few items that needed gathering. Aftercare products, lube, condoms, and some comfort foods were gathered; that was Vail’s idea. To share a snack, at your most intimate, is a bonding tool that she has always fancied.

“Okay, pet. On your back for your mistress. She is tired from her long journey and would like to rest.”

“Yes, mistress! Anything for you!” she eagerly rolled over onto her back and waited. She desired to be used in this way. She desired to be a chair, a footnote is her Goddess’ list of lovers. She needed this, and Goddess was more than willing to oblige. The Goddess sat down on Vail’s face and began to grind into her slowly. It drove Vail mad. It had been so long since Vail had the pleasure of being sat on. She wanted to reach out and touch her Goddess. She needed to be sure this wasn’t another dream, another disappointing note in her ever growing fantasies.

“Mhm. This seat is comfy and warm. I do so love new furniture. I wonder how soft and comfortable it is.” Goddess said as she removed her lower garments, slowly lifting and repositioning herself on top of Vail’s face. She was now facing Vail’s lower extremities, and taking full advantage of the girl’s presented breasts to find the perfect button. As if responding to internal button presses, not unlike a machine, Vail began to writhe and lick, whine and beg, and bare herself before her Goddess. It was all so much. Being under such a radiant being, enjoying her body and smelling her scent. Had Vail not already been wild with unfettered passions, she would have simply given up her connection to reality.

“Mhm, pet. This pleases me. I like the seat on this chair. So very comfortable~”

Vail, moaning loudly and lost to desire, weakly nodded in compliance with the praise. She didn’t want to focus on her cognitive functions, only on servitude and Goddess’ pleasure. She lovingly attended to Goddess’ needs. Sucking, licking, playing—anything to tip them over the rim of bliss. The feeling of taut flesh in Vail’s mouth was euphoric, orgasmic, and divine.

Freya made her pleasure known. It was Vail’s reward for serving her well. Her attendant was putting forth her best effort, and it showed. Freya bent forward, arching her back, and took to reciprocating the act. Pleasure would be bestowed only when she deemed and only when her attendant proved herself worthy. It was conditional. It was earned and Vail knew. She would not be deterred, no matter the lengths her lasciviousness forced her to.

“You have done well, pet. I feel renewed and welcomed.” Freya said rising up from her attendant. “I would like to see what evening you had planned for us tonight.”

Vail whined and nodded dejectedly. Freya only smiled in response. Deliberate, tantalizing, and deliciously cruel. The Goddess loves and denies. Vail steeled herself for the coming wellspring of torment and pleasure. It would be near impossible to withstand, but withstand she must, for the sake of her sanity. The two stood and Vail eyed The Goddess longingly as she watched the luscious form once again be graced by restriction.

“There’s a quaint restaurant just down the street that I…would like to take you to. I have not yet been and I thought this would be a good time.” Vail uttered shyly.

“Good thinking! I am quite famished from my long journey. Shall we?” Freya offered her arm to Vail, which she over-eagerly entwined with her own. Freya bestowed a gentle kiss onto Vail’s nose, a gesture she knew would be met with a whimper and desire for me. It was. Together they left, arms joined, pausing only a moment to notify the house’s other occupants of their departure. The destination was a short walk away, and the two filled their limited travel time with the conversation that was skipped in favor of their brief tryst.

“Ah. We’re here. I hope this place is good, haven’t seen many reviews online.” Vail mused aloud.

“I’m optimistic. You’ll just have to make it up to me another way if it isn’t.” Freya smiled, deviously.

Vail blushed and hid behind the door as she opened it for Freya. The two stepped into a low-light dining room, the ambience that tried to exemplify an intimate fine-dining experience. A server greeted them warmly and led them to a cozy two person booth. The dreaded menu gazing only took a short while, both finding a dish that sounded appetizing without much effort. They continued, and concluded, their earlier conversation before transitioning to a more intimate discussion while waiting for their meal. They covered a wide berth of topics: kinks, limits, desires, partner selection, toys, and even sexual dreams and goals. Their server returned with their order in the middle of a particularly naughty description of recent sexual encounters. The server blushed, apologized, and escorted themselves away—arousal and embarrassment barely contained. 

“This was a good choice, and so far this trip has been more than I imagined. I’m glad.” Freya smiled as she finished the last of her dish. “I will most certainly return when I have the time, hun.”

Vail struggled to contain her excitement. Her earlier breakdown and weakness was not in vain she thought. She sighed heavily, releasing the tension and anxiety from her body.

“I am so glad to hear that. I’ve been looking forward to this so much. I was so nervous I broke down in tears. Looking back it seems so embarrassing.”

“I understand. There is a lot of pressure to a first meetings, and this one has bene splendid.”

The server returned with their bill, still red and seeming more embarrassed than before. They quickly paid for their meals and playfully teased the server as they left to cash them out. The two girls chuckled and shared looks of amusement. They left a generous tip and hurriedly set out on their return trip. They were both eager, and though the meal was a welcome distraction, there was an unfinished session they eagerly wished to return to. Their shared passion made the return trip feel like an eternity despite it actually taking less time than their initial outing.

“G-goddess? Shall we continue from where we left off, or begin anew once we reach my room?” Vail inquired. It didn’t matter to her really. Either option was just as good, as she would indulge in the Goddess’ flesh one way or the other. She yearned for the favor and reward of being touched. She yearned for the privilege to touch and love in return. She ached to be fulfilled in ways unknown to her, but conventional to the magnificence beside her.

“Hmm, I’ll surprise you, pet. Just wait and see.” Freya smiled her devious, yet beautiful smile once again. Vail could only nod in anticipation as they reached their destination. She surveyed the domicile momentarily, ruminating on how this humble dwelling could house their unification. The two once again entered Vail’s abode, now bordering on becoming a den of lust.

They quickly made their way Vail’s room; the center of hunger, the eye of debauchery. They set upon each other, wild with uncontainable desire. Their lips met furiously, tongue and saliva exchanged frequently and without reservation. It was a kiss equal parts sin and divine. Their coupling this night would be witness to deities of all natures, and all the progenitors of pleasure would delight in the surge of essence they would receive.

“Ah, let me…make this a bit more perfect.” Vail uttered, slowly pulling away from Freya’s embrace. The Goddess only smiled as she watched her attendant saunter over to computer. 

She searched her playlists for the perfect accompaniment. They were going to be loud and this joining was not for the ears of mortals. She then hurried over to her still open door, a step neglected in their rush. She slowly pushed the door closed as Freya approached and embraced her. The slow groaning of the door seemed to echo, symbolic of desire and of passions unbound. The door, a window into their unity, was closed to the voyeurs of the outside world. Here, in their refuge of decadence—the realm of Goddess’ trapped in mortal flesh—they were secure in themselves and each other. The door’s lock turned and fell into place with a “thunk”. A sound isomorphic to the melding of their bodies yet inverse to the freedom of self that lie within; a testament to the hedonistic covenant amongst purveyors of profligacy, of dissipation, fulfilled for the first time between these Celestials.


End file.
